


You Are Family

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-27
Updated: 1999-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio coming to terms with a part of his Italian heritage.





	You Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: You Are Family
    Author: Birgitt Schuknecht
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG (slash)
    Pairing: Ray Vecchio/Benton Fraser
    Category: Humour
    Disclaimer: The characters used in the following story are not mine.
    I do not make any money out of this. It's written for fun and for the
    fans of the show. Feedback:
    Spoilers: none
    Teaser: Ray Vecchio coming to terms with a part of his Italian heritage.
    July 1999
    
    You Are Family
    by Birgitt Schuknecht
    
    Author's note: The following story depicts a m/m relationship. Although
    it's mild and tame I have to warn you. If you're offended by this kind
    of writing please read no further. 
    
    It has been a wonderful time. Ray Vecchio, Detective First Grade of the
    Chicago Police Department, enjoyed the last hours of his well-deserved
    vacation. Together with his lover, Benton Fraser, Constable of the RCMP,
    he had spent two weeks at home - without his dear family. His sister
    Maria and his brother-in-law Tony had taken their kids camping. They
    would not return for another week. Francesca, his younger sister, had
    accompanied their mother on an extended visit to his aunt in Florida.
    They expected them back tomorrow. Frannie had called yesterday and Ray
    had promised to pick them up at the airport. Ray looked at the man beside
    him as they lay sun-bathing in the garden behind the big old house he
    thought of as heaven on earth. Especially in moments like these. He sighed
    in contentment and closed his eyes again, joining his lover in the last
    quiet day he would have for a long time to come. Once the family was
    back there wouldn't be anything like this. Only the regular arguments
    he had with Benny over Diefenbaker's diet had broken the peacefulness
    of their days together. Benny was very determined that his loyal companion,
    half wolf, half dog, would not go soft in the city, as he used to phrase
    it. Ray was equally stubborn that Dief would not miss the fun to be had
    with good food. After several heated arguments which ended in joyful
    fights and finally in even more joyful lovemaking they settled on a compromise.
    Ray refrained from giving Diefenbaker any junk food, and Benny would
    allow Dief a share of the delicious meals Ray was concocting for them
    each afternoon. He had certainly inherited his mother's talent. It was
    a wonderful time. Still, Ray missed his family. Although he'd never admit
    it he would be lost without the gang... When they were all together,
    life was what it meant to be for him. His contentment was made perfect
    a few weeks ago, when Benny decided to give up his god-forsaken apartment
    and moved into the Vecchio home. Ray had stated very practical reasons
    for this last step in their relationship. It saved them a lot of time
    they had wasted with driving back and forth between the two places, time
    that could be put to much better use. Benny, ever a practical man, couldn't
    do anything but agree. 
    
    Friday morning came and Benny and Ray settled for their last peaceful
    breakfast. They weren't quite finished when Ray's cell phone chirped.
    Ray looked annoyed which earned him a smile from his lover. "Do you wanna
    bet, Benny, that that's mama. I just knew she would have to check again
    if we will get them from the airport." "Stop playing it, Ray. It's me
    you're talking to. You love your mother with all her... her..." Ray couldn't
    avoid grinning at the now stammering man. Benny surely had relaxed with
    him in the last weeks. Adding up to this new mood was the fact he was
    dressed casually now, in jeans and t-shirt. This uniform of his seems
    to imprison the Benny he had become to know and to love during their
    vacation. Hadn't he already been in love with him... His grin transformed
    into a warm smile when he picked up the cell phone. "Vecchio Residence.
    Bruno the Butler waiting for your message..." An exasperated voice interrupted
    him impatiently. "Ray, stop fooling around and listen to me. Mama had
    an accident this morning." Ray felt a hard knot in his stomach. "Frannie,
    tell me she's okay..." His voice was barely a whisper and his eyes searched
    Benny's for support. In an instant his friend was beside him, placing
    a steady arm around his shoulders. Ray placed the phone between them
    so that both could hear his sister. "Don't pass out on me, brother. It's
    not so bad as it could have been. She tripped, fell down the stairs and
    broke her left leg. We are at the hospital now." Her words seemed to
    be harsh, but Ray could hear the strain behind them. "Frannie, is there
    anything we can do..."
    Again she became impatient: "Ray, no, everything will be okay. I'll take
    care of it all. Don't bother to come down here. I have no use for your
    fussing, and you won't help Mama either. The Florida branch of the Vecchio
    clan is enough to cope with. No offence intended, but you can be so annoying."
    Ray shot an embarrassed look at Benny who couldn't help grinning at this.
    That's Frannie all right. "Mama will stay for a few days in the hospital,
    a week at most. Then we'll transport her back to Chicago. Do you not
    worry, Ray, she'll be fine." Frannie had calmed down considerably. She
    seemed relieved after she's delivered the bad news. Ray felt he should
    back her up a little. "Yes, Frannie, thanks to you. I'm sure you're doing
    fine down there. And I won't annoy you, promise. Benny won't let me,
    eh, Benny?" He was rewarded with a gentle squeeze on his shoulders and
    a giggle from the other end of the phone line. "Grazie di Dio that we
    have Benton."
    "I'll second that, Frannie. Can I speak to Mama?"
    "No way, Ray. She's under medication now and has fallen asleep just a
    few minutes ago. As soon she's fit enough we'll call again. Promised."
    "Sure, Frannie. Take good care of her. And tell her our hearts are with
    her..." Ray could not prevent his voice from breaking. "Ray, she knows
    that you and Benton love her. But I'll tell her again. Hey, a broken
    leg won't bring down our mama." "No, you're right there. I bet she'll
    run the hospital, doctors and nurses and all, in no time all by herself."
    A giggle again: "Now, Ray, I'll call you again. Tell Benton I love him."
    "No, I won't. Bye Frannie." The phone shut down and Benny drew his friend
    into an embrace so that he could cry the tears of fright and relief.
    
    The two friends spent the rest of the day at home, awaiting anxiously
    the next phone call. They informed Maria and Tony who were shocked by
    the news. Maria decided to go to Florida, leaving Tony in charge with
    the kids. Ray rolled his eyes heavenwards, but he knew he wouldn't be
    able to change his elder sister's mind. The hours drew on, their anxiety
    built up even more. Their mood took its toll on Diefenbaker, who became
    rather agitated and Benny decided to take him out for a walk. He wouldn't
    want Ray to be alone for long, so he returned after only ten minutes.
    It was almost six when the call came. Ray hesitated shortly before picking
    up the cell phone. "Frannie?" "No, Raimondo, it's mama. How you're doing?"
    "Mama! I should ask you this. Benny and me have been thinking of you
    the whole day." Ray's face beamed with delight at his mother's voice.
    His friend reached over to squeeze his hand. Ray gratefully took it.
    "Raimondo, I told Frannie to tell you not to worry..."
    "Dio mio, mama, you broke your leg. We have a right to worry about you."
    "A broken leg won't bring me down, son. You should know that." Her voice
    took on a slightly annoyed tone. "Mama, of course I know that. But still
    I want to be with you."
    "Don't come down to Florida, Raimondo." Her voice was thunderous now.
    "You know your aunt and her family. I've enough people to fuzz around
    me." "Mama, surely I would be a different matter. I'm your only son."
    "And I love you dearly, caro, but in situations like this you are a nuisance."
    Ray smirked a little. He was sure he was reliving the talk he had with
    his sister only a few hours ago. Maybe they were living too close together
    after all... His mother continued: "And there is more: I need you at
    home right now." Ray snapped back to attention. "Why is that? What would
    you have me to do for you?" Thanks to God it can't be the spring cleaning,
    not in August. Benny's face showed that his interest was equally piqued.
    "There is a great favour I have to ask of you, and of Benny if he's willing
    to help." Ray gave a small laugh. "Mama, you know that Benny has a weak
    spot for this boy scout thing. A good deed for every day or something
    like that. I won't try to keep him from helping." "Raimondo, don't be
    disrespectful. This has to do with family honour." Involuntarily Ray
    sat up a little. "What is that supposed to mean?" 
    
    After clicking off the phone Ray could only sit and stare. His friend
    eyed him curiously. Ray wondered if the Vecchio household had altered
    his friend's attitude in this respect as well and he wasn't disappointed.
    Benny finally broke the silence. "Oh Ray, please tell me what she said
    to you. What does your mother want us to do for her?" "You know, Benny,
    once I knew a polite, correct, reserved Mountie. Quite a likeable fella,
    though. I haven't seen him in a long, long time..." He laughed at the
    furious look on Benny's handsome features. "Sometimes, Vecchio, I can
    clearly see why Huey keeps telling you a pain in the..." Benny couldn't
    end the sentence since Ray darted forward and shut his mouth with a kiss.
    Ray released him, shaking his head. "Benny, Benny, you've been exposed
    to bad company lately." "Ray, would you please..." Ray held up a hand,
    sighing deeply.
    "Yes, Benny, of course I will. It's about the honour of our family."
    As Ray had done before, Benny straightened his back. "Did I ever tell
    you that my mother won the cooking contest of this parish for the last
    five years in a row?" Benny nodded. He had seen the trophies exposed
    in the dining room. Impressive. Ray went on. "Now, she not only participated
    every year since it started twenty-five years ago, she's one of the founders."
    His friend gave another nod, to show that he understood how important
    this was. "The next contest is due on Sunday..." Benny's eyes widened
    at that. That meant... "... meaning that mama won't be able to take part
    in it this time." Ray shook his head lightly. "She's desperate about
    it. She planned to do the cooking on Saturday, to present a perfect contest
    entry on Sunday and to win the contest again. Perfect plan that was..."
    "So?" Benny looked at him expectantly.
    "Mama has asked me to take part in her place. There has to be a Vecchio
    taking part, no matter the cost. It's tradition." "Ray, say no more,
    I'm with you. What little help I can give you - it's yours." "Thanks,
    Benny, I appreciate that. Mama left her notices in the cupboard. It's
    all there: Recipes, shopping lists, you name it... We can buy all the
    stuff we need tonight. Then we can leave Dief with Willie for the coming
    days. This dog, ahhh, wolf of yours has a devastating influence on anything
    to do with food. I will take no chances. That leaves us the whole Saturday
    for the cooking. Mama planned it big time this year. There was going
    to be a whole menu, not just a single dish." "And that is consisted with
    the contest rules?" Benny sounded doubtful. "Believe me, if anyone knows
    those rules it's mia mama. She set them up herself..." 
    
    You'll probably know those days where anything that could go wrong will
    go wrong? They didn't know it, of course, but Saturday was exactly such
    a day for Benny and Ray. Chaos Day was upon them. Both of them overslept.
    It had been late after they had finished all the shopping they had to
    do and the stress of the day had taken its toll on them. Ray was furious:
    "Why do I have my own Mountie if he's not even able to wake up in time?"
    Benny looked slightly hurt. "I already apologised, Ray. There is still
    time and we can use the whole night as well for the preparations..."
    With a great effort Ray controlled himself: "Sorry, Benny, I'm quite...
    nervous. It's so important for my mama, for the whole family!" Benny
    got behind his friend, starting to massage his shoulders. "Oh, God, Benny,
    surely there is no time for THAT!"
    Benny chuckled. "I was just trying to help you relax a little."
    "THAT won't relax me, you know that!" Ray stomped out into the kitchen,
    getting to work. Benny followed with a wide grin on his face. 
    
    Hours later the kitchen was a mess. Ray's experiences with a cooking
    a complete menu were virtually non-existent. Everything what required
    an organised plan was far from him. Benny had tried to keep some order,
    both in the kitchen and in the cooking itself. To no great success, since
    his friend was extremely touchy and wouldn't follow his advice. At three
    o'clock all they had done properly was cooking the coffee they would
    have to use for the dessert. Benny knew that they had to change tactics.
    He pulled his flour-covered friend away from the kitchen table, where
    he tried to kneed a smooth dough for the home-made pasta. "Ray, stop
    it. This is not going to work." At first Ray wanted to shout at his friend,
    as he had done several times before. But deep in his heart he knew Benny
    was right: "Oh, Benny, what can I do? I ruined everything. And I yelled
    at you! If I were you I would have kicked my butt over and over!" The
    expression on Benny's face showed him that he had thought about that
    possibility. "Ray, there's only one way out. You have to skip the menu
    and just concentrate on one dish." "What? That's no good at all, Benny!
    How can I win with a single dish, prepared to be part of a whole menu?
    Those single dishes were only standard, it's the combination of them
    that should impress the jury! And what's more I've ruined most of the
    ingredients anyway." He looked with regret at the burnt piece of veal,
    still smouldering in a pan on the oven. "Well, we haven't started with
    the dessert. And the coffee you'll need has already cooled down. So..."
    He looked at his desperate friend, hoping he would see the need for another
    start. Ray knew when he was defeated. With a deep sigh, he resigned himself
    into the inevitable. "Well, Benny, there's no way how we can win with
    a simple Tiramisu dish, but all we can do is try our best, ain't we?"
    Benny smiled encouragingly: "That's the right spirit, Ray. I'm sure your
    mother will be proud on you. After all, it's your first time. We can't
    expect too much..." Ray hung his head. Benny gave him a clap on his back
    and together the two friends started anew. 
    
    They both woke to a brilliant summer day. Ray thought of the last day
    as a nightmare come true. All he wanted now was getting this damned contest
    over. They put the dish carefully in the trunk of the Riv and drove to
    the parish in silence. Father Behan came over to greet them, inquiring
    about Mrs. Vecchio. His face fell, when he heard of the accident. Ray
    assured him: "No worry, Father, she'll be fine in no time."
    Father Behan looked relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, Raimondo. But I
    think the jury members will be disappointed. Your mothers dishes were
    the highlights of the last years. And it's sad for your family as well,
    Raimondo. It the first time since..." Ray didn't care if it was impolite
    to interrupt the priest. He couldn't stand this phrase anymore. Miserably
    he put in: "Father, we have a Vecchio entry for the contest. It's nothing
    special..." "You have?" Father Behan beamed at him. "Who did it? Francesca?
    Or even Maria? I thought she was still camping...?" "She is, Father,
    she is. And Francesca stayed with mama. Benny and I..." He broke off
    as he saw the incredulous expression on the priest's face. So much for
    spiritual support... Benny decided to step in: "Why don't we bring it
    over to the jury? I'm sure it's not good to leave it out in this weather."
    Father Behan regained his composure. "Yes, do that, Benton. The jury
    will take care of it until the contest starts. We will begin with it
    right after the service. After delivering their contest entry Ray and
    Benny went into the church. During the service God received some very
    peculiar prayers of three desperate men. 
    
    Ray was pacing the churchyard, with Benny at his side all the time. He
    wasn't alone anyway, surrounded by equally nervous women of the parish,
    all waiting for the jury to come out. Sometimes the two only men got
    looks from their competitors, but Benny and Ray were totally oblivious
    of them. Benny draw a deep breath: "The jury is very thorough in its
    decision." Ray shot him a glare: "They'd better be. It was hard work
    for us to take part, so they should suffer a little bit as well. Hope
    the air conditioning isn't working..." "Ray, don't say such a horrible
    thing!"
    "Why not?"
    "Because it won't do any good to your Tiramisu."
    "Our Tiramisu, Benny. Don't refuse your part of the responsibility."
    "Ray!" Before Benny could say anything else, the doors of the parish
    house opened and the members of the jury piled out. They went over to
    a small dais where the trophies were presented. Father Behan nestled
    with several papers and began with the announcements. "Ladies and gentlemen,
    dear friends. I have the honour to present you the winners of this year's
    cooking contest. Sadly enough, last year's winner wasn't able to take
    part this year. But her son, Raimondo Vecchio, has taken her place and
    contributed an entry for the Vecchio family." He cleared his throat.
    "All dishes had been delicious and the jury had a hard time to come to
    a decision." "I bet," muttered Ray.
    "It would have been wonderful if we put all the single dishes together
    to have an extraordinary menu that would certainly be worth the first
    prize." Ray couldn't restrain from another comment: "You heard that,
    Benny?" His friend didn't bother to answer. "But that's impossible and
    you are quite eager to know who won this year. So," Father Behan knew
    how to capture an audience, nestling some more with his papers, "I proudly
    announce: The winner is..." He looked at each member of the jury who
    smiled at him benevolently and then continued with a grand gesture of
    his right arm: "Ramona Zuko with her Italian version of Death by Chocolate!"
    There were shouts and applause all around, but Ray didn't join in. He
    could only stammer: "This is it. A Zuko won. Mama will have my head."
    Slowly he walked away from the cheering crowd, as the cousin of Frankie
    Zuko made their way up to the dais. Benny tried in vain to hold his friend
    back. Father Behan cleared again his throat. "Dear friends, that's not
    the only prize we have this year. For the first time we'll be able to
    decorate a member of the parish with the 'Sash of Tradition'. It is a
    prize to acknowledge the importance of traditional Italian cooking. Since
    most of the dishes that are turned in are new compositions this prize
    has never been given away. But this year we had an entry that was perfect
    in it's simplicity. May I request Raimondo Vecchio to come up here and
    join us? The jury was unanimous that his Tiramisu deserves this year's
    'Sash of Tradition'!" Ray had turned, his mouth has dropped open. The
    crowd gave another cheer as he walked in stunned silence up to the jury.
    He couldn't remember how he got on the dais, how Father Behan presented
    him with the ice-blue sash. He didn't see Ramona Zuko receiving her trophy,
    nor the runner-ups who came up the dais as well. He just stood there,
    stared at the people down there. He missed all the speeches of thanks.
    Only after Father Behan gave him several shoves he regained his voice.
    His eyes wandered over the crowd, only looking for a single person. Ah,
    there he was, applauding like a madman. After clearing his voice he addressed
    the parish people. "Thank you, Father Behan, that's quite... an honour.
    I'm glad to accept this prize on behalf of my mama who cannot be with
    us today, but I'm sure she would be delighted." Several women below him
    pulled out brilliant-white handkerchiefs, dabbing their eyes. He swallowed
    hard. "But above all I want to thank a man who made this," he touched
    the sash, "who made this possible. Benny, would you come up here?" The
    crowd turned on Benny, who blushed considerably. But he smiled broadly
    when he joined Ray on the dais. The parish people cheered again. Ray
    pulled the sash over his head and placed it over Benny's chest. "Without
    my friend Benton Fraser I wouldn't be here today." The friends hugged
    for a moment. There came a shout from the crowd: "So Vecchio, who's the
    winner now." Ray smiled without hesitation: "We Vecchios won, of course.
    After all, Benny IS family." 
    
    Ray and Benny rode back home in the Riv. They were silent again, but
    the silence was different now. After a while, Benny burst out: "I liked
    that, Ray."
    "What, Benny?"
    "What you said about me, being family."
    "Why, that's no less than the truth, Benny! You are family."
    His friend nodded. "Yes, it's the truth, Ray." He looked down happily
    at his sash. Ray laughed at his expression. "What, Ray? What are you
    thinking?"
    Rays eyes were full of love when he turned to his lover: "It goes with
    your eyes, Benny." 
    
    The End


End file.
